


Situations

by Albanachthoin



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albanachthoin/pseuds/Albanachthoin





	Situations

Dick was tired. He’d been on the job for what felt like weeks. The mission always hitting a dead end. With the fatigue and constantly losing track of what he was tracing, the former boy wonder was growing irritated, but he was much too stubborn to give in and call Bruce. Asking for his help would only hinder his chance of proving he could do this alone, that he could reaffirm that he was Nightwing and he’d cast aside the stigma of being Robin.

Tonight was no different. He hit another block, the criminal had gotten away and he still didn’t have an identity under the mask. He moved into his apartment, tired and with a broken lip, tossing the mask onto the floor, his eyes glaring at it. “Come on, you’re better than this!” He called out into nothing, not bothering with stripping from his costume as he laid there. Sometime between the glaring of the mask to the endless questions, he’d managed to fall asleep but not truly finding rest.

Wally had been worried about his friend. He never knew Richard to just fall off the face of the earth and he decided the best thing to do was to go check on him. He’d moved up to the apartment building. Reaching out to knock on the door but noticing it was halfway cracked. “Dick?” He called out, deciding to push the door open. “Hey you’re door was open, so I let myself in I hope you don–” But he trailed off as he noticed his best friend asleep. A light laugh bubbling from his lips. “Fell asleep in your costume? And here I thought I was the irresponsible one..” He bent down to grab the mask off the floor, placing it on the table. He reached out to pull the blanket off the back of the couch, going to cover him up when a hand grabbed his wrist, something incoherent leaving the sleeping man. Wally smiling softly. “You’ll work yourself to death..” He said, slinking down to sit by the couch, watching him sleep. He wasn’t even sure why he was still here, yet he was then it was his time to drift off, turned off to the side, his head resting on the edge of the couch.

Dick opened his eyes when the sun began to shine in, starting to sit up when he realized he wasn’t alone. “Wally?” He said, his face twisting into something of confusion, wincing at the pain in his lip. He’d forgotten about that. “Hey.. that can’t be good for your neck..” He pointed out, nudging the other lightly.

Wally jumped up at the nudge. “I wasn’t sleeping through your lectures!” He said quickly before he found himself staring at Dick. A relieved sigh leaving him. “Sorry, door was unlocked, let myself in. Guess I fell asleep waiting for you.” He admitted rather sheepishly, giving him a grin but it fell as he noticed his lip. “You’re hurt.” He pointed out, reaching out to touch his lip gently with his thumb. “What happened?” Dick only shook his head. “Just tracking someone.” He explained quickly. “Relax Wally.. um I’m glad you’re here..” He shifted more to sit up before he realized he had a morning problem to deal with and the suit wasn’t the best at hiding it. He went to stand up quickly, stepping around so he was behind the couch. “Look, how bout breakfast? I’m gonna take a shower and then I’ll get it started, just make yourself comfortable.”

Wally had already seen what it was Dick was hiding but he didn’t want to really call him out on it. “Yeah breakfast sounds great. I could go for breakfast.” He said quickly. “You uh enjoy that shower. I know it’s gotta be some relief.” Smooth going, idiot… He just turned around to stare at the wall now. He didn’t really want to look back at Dick now that he’d shot his mouth off. It would perhaps not be taken that way, but Grayson wasn’t an idiot.

Dick stood there for a second, staring at Wally, watching the speedster turn around. “Yeah.. a relief for my aching muscles.” He muttered, pushing off the back of the couch, shaking his head. “Feeling alright? You’re acting strange.” He pointed out, starting to walk out of the room. “Gonna go take that shower now..” He called over his shoulder, waiting until he was in the hallway to begin peeling off the costume, finding he had more bruises than he’d expected. At least he could hide those with clothes and he intended to. What he hadn’t intended was Wally to come around the corner. Yet there was and Dick just froze, staring back at his friend.

“Hey Dick I was wond–” Wally froze as well. Both were just staring at each other, Wally the first to break the silence. “I thought you would already be in the shower. I was just going to..” but he was staring. He knew he should look away, he really wanted to, but dammit, he couldn’t force his eyes to stop looking. The way Dick’s body was sculpted. Truly he’d taken care of himself, even the scars, he was still truly perfect in every way but those fresh bruises caught his attention. “You really got beat up..” He said softly, stepping forward, his hand coming to rest over his abdomen. “Who did this?”

Dick stayed still as the hand came to him. He just stared down at the fingers where they made contact. It was the strangest feeling. It was if his stomach was twisting in knots and his voice had become caught in his throat. The normal smooth talker at a loss for words as if the simple touch had caused a fire to course through his body.

“Dick?” Wally’s voice broke that silence but his hand stayed in place until the flat of his palm came to rest against him. “Who did this to you?” He repeated. “Are you alright, you’re acting strange..”

“Alright? Wally, we’re standing in my hallway, I’m naked none the less and you have your hand on my abdomen.. does that equate as alright to you?”

“Oh uh…” His hand pulled back quickly and his cheeks started to burn. Grayson had always loved the way his cheeks turned red with color when he’d done something out of place or found himself embarrassed. The boy wonder reached out to cup his cheeks. “I’m fine Wally.. really. The bruises are just apart of this job..” Wally was really turning red now.

“Dammit Wally.” And that was last thing that was said before their lips were crashing together in a sudden heat of passion. Neither sure who had started it nor were they willing to finish it. Dick had suddenly found himself against the wall with a speedster pressed against him, both of their hands exploring each other’s bodies.

Dick only pulled away to remove the other man’s shirt before they locked back into a heated kiss, his hips lifting to grind against Wally’s before they were pinned back to the wall.

“Dick are you sure?”

“No.” Was the simple answer but it didn’t seem to stop either of them, lips pressed once more. They weren’t even sure how long they’d been kissing or when it had stopped been kissing and their hands had ended up stroking each others cocks, but they were both standing in the hall, panting as they stroked each other off, heavy breaths exchanged between kisses.

Wally was the first to cum but Dick wasn’t too far after, their eyes met as they caught their breath, hands falling limp.

“We–” They both started at the same time before stopping. “I–” They looked at each other, Grayson shaking his head. “You first..” He said softly, leaning to place a kiss against his jaw.

“Dick what was that…?”

“What? Its what we both wanted Wally..”

“No, I know but…I imagined it being more than this..”

That made Dick smirk and he was pulling the Flash back into a kiss, pulling him down the hall towards his bedroom. “It can be so much more than this..” He whispered against his ear, earning himself that blush he favored so much.

They did manage to make it to the bedroom. Dick fully stripped of the costume and Wally having lost his clothes somewhere in the hallway. Everything was happening quickly and neither were sure when they’d been standing to laying back on the bed. Kisses were exchanged heatedly between each other before Wally was the first to break the kiss. “Lube?”

The question made Dick groan, looking up at the speedster. “Don’t have any..” He admitted, but dammit what a time to need it. Suddenly, Wally was gone then back again. That made Dick blink but it was all over when the coldness of the lube was in his ass and Wally’s fingers. “Shit..” He breathed, a moan rising from the former boy wonder. “Come on.. you’re literally super speed.. hurry up and fuck me..”

Wally didn’t even need to be told twice, he’d leaned in to kiss the lips once more as his dick was entering Grayson. He hadn’t realized how much he’d truly wanted this until they were already at it. Thrusts coming quick and producing noises from Dick. Dick was the first to cum under the pleasure and it seemed Wally wasn’t too far behind, both laying there panting. “You sing like a little bird~” Wally had to break the silence with a joke.

Dick groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head to hide the blush. “It was my first time! I didn’t know. Just.. shut up.” His leg extended to kick him lightly. A laugh rising from him as he brought his arm around him, forcing the man from under his pillow. “It’s okay.. I liked the noises..as much as I like you.” He whispered. “Goodnight, Richard.”

“Goodnight Wallace…” He returned quietly, and somehow through the blushing they’d managed to wind down. “Stay for breakfast..” He murmured, barely catching the yes before he was asleep.


End file.
